Uné année mouvementé
by Nekoarween
Summary: Kamui revient à Tokyo des année après la bataille finale. Pourrast il pardonner à ceux qui l'ont trahis et commencer une nouvelle vie?
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possède pas les personnages de X. Ils appartiennent à CLAMP.

Une année mouvementée.

Chapitre 1 : Retour inattendu 

C'était une magnifique journée de printemps. La cérémonie du mariage de Sorata et Arashi était commencée. Une silhouette se détachait au fond du parc de la résidence Imonoyama. Il regardait la cérémonie avec attention, un léger sourire se détachant de ses lèvres.

La cérémonie finie, les sceaux et les anges réunis, venaient congratuler les nouveaux mariés. Le regard de Sorata se figea. Tous se retournèrent pour voir ce qui avait bien pu le surprendre.

Ils n'en croyaient pas leur yeux.

- Kamui !

Le jeune homme se tourna dans la direction d'où provenait son nom. Fuma venait de l'appeler et, à ses côté, se tenait Subaru. Lorsqu'il les vit, son regard s'assombrit et son sourire s'évapora. De douloureux souvenir lui revenaient en mémoire.

Flash-back 

_Il faisait nuit noir et Kamui se tenait de nouveau sur un toit de Tokyo. L'autre /Kamui/ lui faisant face, souriant, comme à son habitude. _

- _J'ai une surprise pour toi et je voulais voir si elle allait te plaire._

_Une attaque rapide pris Kamui de court, qui, touché dans le dos, s'écroula au sol. Son adversaire vint se placer à coté de l'autre._

_Kamui se releva et regarda, avec stupeur son agresseur._

_« C'est pas possible. Il n' a pas pu me faire ça. Il n' a pas pu me trahir. SUBARU »_

Fin du Flash-back 

Il fit demi-tour et partit.

Subaru esquissa un geste dans sa direction mais fut retenu par Seishiro.

- Laisse le. Il reviendra lorsqu'il sera prêt.

La fête repris son cour avec une joie toute nouvelle : Kamui était de retour à Tokyo.

Alors que tous s'amusaient, Sorata pris Arashi par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart. Il voulait lui parler de Kamui.

- Tu as noté sa réaction quand ils les a vu.

- Oui. Il est toujours aussi triste. La blessure n'est pas guérie.

- Je pensait que ces deux ans, loin de nous tous, lui aurait fait du bien. Mais

apparemment non.

- J'ai bien l'impression que c'est ce qu'il croyait aussi.

- Comment ça ?

- Il ne serait jamais venu à notre mariage sinon.

- Tu as raison. Mais vu la façon dont il a réagi, il n'était finalement pas prêt à les revoir aussi vite.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Il mettra beaucoup plus de temps à oublier maintenant qu'il est ici.

- C'est vrai. Bon, on s'occupera du cas de Kamui plus tard. Pour l'instant , allons profiter de notre fête.

Ils repartirent rejoindre les autres, sans ce rendre compte que quelqu'un avait entendu toute leur conversation.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Kamui errait dans les rues de la ville. Exténué, il se décida, finalement, à rentrer dans son appartement.

Ce fut dans la pénombre la plus totale qu'il s'installa sur son lit, repensant aux évènements qui s'était déroulée deux ans auparavant.

- _Kamui tu vient le dîner est servi._

- ………

- _Eh, tu m'écoute. T' as l' air bizarre. Qu'es t- ce - qui ce passe? _

- _C'est Subaru. Il est passé de l'autre côté._

- _Hein ! Tu plaisantes j'espère._

- _Non, je suis très sérieux. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui m'a attaqué._

- _On avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Et tu comptes faire quoi ?_

- _Comment ça je compte faire quoi ?_

- _Ben, vu que la situation a changé, qu' est ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?_

- _Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début, les affronter._

- _Même Subaru et Fuma. _

_Kamui leva la tête et lança un regard froid à Sorata._

- _Surtout eux._

_Voyant que rien ne réussirait à le faire changer d'avis, Sorata descendit prévenir les autres des derniers évènements._

_Dans l'attente du Jour Promis, Kamui ne cessait de s'entraîner afin d'être prêt lorsque celui-ci arriverait. Il était bien déterminé à faire payer sa trahison à Subaru. Quant à ramener Fuma, il ne se faisait plus d'illusion. Son ami avait cédé la place au Kamui des Dragons de la Terre._

_Le temps s'écoulait lentement jusqu'au jour où il senti la présence d'un Ange sur le Rainbow Bridge. Bien décidé à tester l'évolution de ses pouvoirs, il se rendit sur place sans prévenir les autres._

_Il fut assez surpris de découvrir « Kamui » sur place. _

- _Tient, tient, Kamui. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence._

- _T'empêcher de détruire cette barrière._

- _Pour cela il faudrait que tu puisse protéger ce pont et aussi me tuer par la même occasion._

- _Pas de problèmes pour moi._

- _Aahhh ! toujours le même. Tu as oublié quelques petits détails mon petit Kamui._

_Tu ne peut pas faire de kekai et encore moins me tuer._

_Sur ce Kamui fit apparaître son kekai qui avait la forme d'une sphère._

- _Etonné à ce que je vois. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changés. **KAMUI.**_

- _En effet, dit « Kamui » qui venait de reprendre sa contenance habituel. Le combat risque d'être intéressant._

_Les deux adversaires se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre, ne retenant pas leurs coups. « Kamui » se rendit vite compte du changement du Sceau. Il était prêt à le tuer. Sentant que le combat risquerait de durer et qu'il pourrait le perdre, il y mis fin en s'éloignant._

- _On le reprendra lors du Jours Promis, mon petit Kamui. _

_Il partit, laissant Kamui sur le pond. Il le regardait s'en aller, une lueur dans les yeux._

_Lorsque celui-ci arriva, Kamui fut dans l'incapacité de les tuer. Fuma revenu, le destin du monde était décidé. _

_Tous furent blessés et amenés chez Imonoyama pour y être soigné._

_Kamui, dont les blessures étaient moins graves que celle des autres, fut le premier à se rétablir._

_Pendant sa convalescence il avait pris une décision importante pour lui et son futur._

_**Il partait.**_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le mariage. La rentrée universitaire débutait aujourd'hui. Kamui s'était inscrit à l'université Clamp en section langue étrangère. Il venait de recevoir la liste de ses cours ainsi que le nom de son Senpaï.

- C'est pas vrai, je suis maudit ! Fuma est mon Senpaï.

Une fête était organisée sur le parc du campus afin que les nouveaux étudiants puissent faire connaissance avec leurs tuteurs.

Cette petite rencontre étant obligatoire, Kamui n'avait pas le choix ; il devait y aller.

_« Faite qu'il ne me voie pas. Avec cette foule j'ai peut être une chance. »_

- Kamui !

- Je peut savoir ce que ça signifie.

Kamui lui montrait le papier indiquant son nom. Visiblement, il n'était pas très heureux de ce choix et il le montrait très clairememt.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien moi.

- ……….

- Mais c'est vrai. On ne peut pas choisir l'étudiant à qui l'on va servir de tuteur.

- ……….

- Tu sais tu peut toujours demander à changer si tu préfères.

- ……..

Kamui se retourna et partit ne répondant pas à Fuma. _« Je suis sûr qu'il va vouloir changer. Pourquoi hésiterait il. A sa place, c'est ce que je ferais. »_

Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que toute leur conversation avait été suivi avec attention.

Un peu à l'écart du parc, quelqu'un les fixait attentivement, jetant un regard noir à Fuma.

_« Il est à moi. Oui, à moi. »_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux : Affrontement et explications**.

- _Pffff ! Une semaine que les cours ont commencé. Une semaine depuis que je l'ai revu. _

- Hé, Kamui !

- _Ha, Keichi. _

- Je suis content de t'avoir rattrapé.

- ……

- On est dans la même section. Si tu veux, on pourra travailler ensemble.

- _Il n'a pas compris que je veux être seul._

- Kamui, tu es sur que tout va bien. Depuis que tu es revenu, tu semble distant.

- Oui, je vais très bien. _Pourquoi devrais je m'expliquer? _

- Qu'est- ce- que tu fais tout de suite ? Je vais voir les différents clubs et associations, ça te dirait de venir avec moi.

Kamui, agacé par son bavardage, accéléra le pas et le laissa en plan.

- Kamui !

- Quel pot de col celui là ! J'ai bien cru qu'il ne me lâcherait jamais. Encore un peu et je l'envoyais promener. Et dire que je suis avec lui en cours. Je ne suis pas prêt de m'en débarrasser.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Kamui ne vit pas la personne venant en face de lui et la heurta.

- Oh! gomen. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Kamui ! Ah! Ben ça alors.

- Yuzuriha ! C'est bien ma veine tient. Je peu aller nul part sans en rencontrer un.

- Ah! Je suis tellement contente de te voir. J'allais m'acheter une glace, tu m'accompagnes.

- Ben…

- Aller vient. S'il te plait.

Un grand sourire illumina son visage et Kamui ne put refuser l'offre.

- Bon, d'accord. Après tout, avec un temps aussi magnifique, une glace est une excellente idée.

Ils allèrent s'installer sur un banc, dans le parc voisin, leur glaces à la main.

Un silence pesant commençait à ce faire sentir mais fut bientôt brisé par

- Tu sais, maintenant, je suis au Lycée et je vis avec Kusanagi.

- Hein ! Tu vis avec lui.

- Oui. Tu pense sûrement que je suis trop jeune. Mais ne te fais pas de soucis, ma grand-mère ma donné sa bénédiction.

- Après tout. Si tu es heureuse comme ça.

- Tu veux que je te dise ce qui est arrivé aux autres.

- ……

- Alors, Karen travaille toujours au même endroit, et elle s'occupe de Nataku.

- Oh! Ça c'est vraiment bizarre.

- Seiichiro est toujours le même. Si ce n'est qu'il a un deuxième enfant à présent.

- Heureux de voir que certaine personne ne change pas.

- Sorata et Arashi se sont mariés. Oh! mais quelle tête de linotte je suis. Tu le sais très bien.

- ….

- Yutto travaille toujours pour la mairie. Mais il sort avec Satsuki depuis 1 an et demi maintenant. Quant à elle, elle s'est mise à son propre compte. Elle teste et crée des logiciels pour les grandes entreprises ainsi que pour différents gouvernements.

- ….

- Fuma est à l'université et…

- Je sais. Et c'est mon senpaï.

- Oh! C'est vrai. Désolé.

- …

- Quant à Seishiro et Subaru, ils sont toujours ensemble.

En entendant le nom de Subaru, Kamui se crispa, ce qui n'échappa pas à Yuzuriha.

- Oh gomen Kamui, sumimasen. Je ne pensais pas…

- Ca va, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Ne, je peux te poser une question ?

- Peu importe.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux ans ?

- …..

- Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, ce n'est pas grave.

De douloureux souvenirs refaisaient surface. Mais il était bien décidé à ne plus se laisser guider par eux.

- Je me suis retrouver dans une petite ville au bord de la mer. A Shizuoka pour être plus précis. J'ai finit mon lycée et je suis revenu ici pour continuer mes études.

- Tu t'es fait des amis là-bas ?

- Oui. Et je me suis mis au tir à l'arc. J'ai même gagné le tournoi inter-lycées, mais je n'ai fini que deuxième au tournoi régional.

- Tu es vraiment doué.

- ….

- Tu sais, on était tous inquiets après ton départ. On ne savait pas où tu étais, ni ce que tu étais devenu.

- Je ne pouvais pas rester.

- Je comprends, mais tu aurais pu nous dire au revoir avant de partir.

- …..

- Imonoyama nous a expliqué les raisons de ton départ. Tu sais, ça n'a pas empêché Fuma et Subaru de s'en vouloir.

- ……

- Mais bon, tu es revenu à présent, et c'est le plus important.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je dois y aller à présent. Kusanagi va finir par s'inquiéter. J'ai été très heureuse de te revoir Kamui. Voici notre adresse. Tu peux venir quand tu veux. A bientôt. TU viens Inuki.

Elle embrassa Kamui sur la joue. Elle partit en courant en direction de la sortie du parc et finit par disparaître rapidement de son champ de vision.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Kamui finit par se lever et quitter le parc, toujours plonger dans les dernières informations données par Yuzuriha.

Pendant ce temps, chez Sorata et Arashi…

- Comment faire pour que Kamui finisse par discuter avec eux deux ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ça ne va pas être facile.

- Tu as raison. Il faudrait trouver une raison pour qu'il se retrouve avec eux. Mais quoi ?

- Et si on organisait un barbecue. On inviterait tout le monde, y compris Kamui.

- C'est une bonne idée, mais il ne faudra surtout pas qu'il sache qu'ils viennent aussi.

- Oui, sinon il y aura de grandes chances pour qu'il refuse l'invitation.

- On organise tout ça pour quand ?

- Pourquoi pas dimanche, dans huit jours. On aura suffisamment de temps pour tout préparer.

- D'accord. Je te laisse prévenir les autres, et moi, je m'occupe du repas.

C'est ainsi, qu'une semaine plus tard, Kamui arriva chez ses amis. Afin de le faire venir, il lui avait fait croire que Fuma et Subaru ne seraient pas présent.

Le début de la petite fête se déroula très bien, jusqu'à l'arrivé de Fuma accompagné

de Seishiro et Subaru. En les voyant, Kamui voulu partir, mais Sorata lui dit que s'il ne voulait pas leur parler, il n'était pas forcer de le faire.

- Il a raison. Je ne vais pas cesser de voir mes amis simplement parce que je ne veux pas les croiser eux.

- Bon alors, tu reste ?

Kamui le regarda et un léger sourire lui effleura les lèvres. Ce petit signe ne passa pas inaperçu pour Sorata, qui compris qu'il allait rester.

- Aller, viens. On va rejoindre les autres.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans problème, Kamui évitant obstinément les deux autres. Mais Subaru était bien décidé à lui parler. Il profita du fait que Kamui se dirigeait seul dans la cuisine et le suivit. C'était pour lui une opportunité à ne pas manquer.

- Kamui, attend !

En entendant la voix de Subaru, Kamui se figea.

- Je voudrais te parler. Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans, mais je …

Kamui fit demi-tour. Il ne voulait pas le voir et encore moins l'écouter. Mais voyant cela, Subaru l'attrapa par le bras afin de l'empêcher de partir.

Fuma et Seishiro venaient juste de les rejoindre lorsqu'ils virent la scène.

- Je t'interdis de me toucher.

Kamui retira son bras d'un geste brusque et fusilla du regard Subaru.

- Alors arrête de me fuir.

- Ne me dit pas ce que j'ai à faire. Tu as perdu ce droit il y à deux ans.

- Bon sang Kamui, mais laisse moi t'expliquer les raisons de mon geste.

- Je n'en ai aucune envie.

- Cesse de te comporter en gamin et écoute moi veux-tu.

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça. Cela fait longtemps que j'en suis plus un.

Kamui était dans une colère telle qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler. Son énergie ne cessait d'augmenter et tous l'avait senti. Il partit de peur de tout faire exploser.

Subaru voulut le retenir mais Seishiro l'en empêcha, lui disant qu'il avait besoin de temps et qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer.

Kamui s'arrêta au coin de la rue sentant une présence se rapprocher de lui.

- Qu'est- ce- que tu veux Fuma.

- Savoir si tu vas bien.

- Très bien

- T'en es sûr.

- Oui.

- ……

- Quoi encore ?

- Je voulais te demander quelque chose, mais c'est peut être pas le bon moment.

- Vas-y.

- Je voulais savoir si un jour tu me pardonneras pour ce que je t'ai fait.

Kamui, se retourna et regarda Fuma, étonné.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est à toi que j'en veux.

- Et bien oui. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas toi que je déteste, mais moi. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien dans ce qui c'est passé. Tu n'as pas eu le choix. Je l'avais fait pour toi. Comment peut- tu seulement encore me parler après ce que je t'ai fait ?

Fuma restait sans voix par les révélations de son ami.

- Kamui…

Mais celui- ci était déjà parti.

Je suis désolée pour le temps que cela m'a pris pour écrire ce deuxième chapitre. J'espère juste qu'il vous plaira. Et merci encore pour vos messages.


	3. Chapter 3

Je ne possède pas les personnages de X. Ils sont à Clamp.

**Chapitre 3 : Vacances à la plage.**

Le printemps cédait peu à peu la place à l'été et une douce chaleur enveloppait la ville. Les étudiants bourdonnaient, touts excités à l'approche des vacances d'été.

Kamui se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, prenant son temps, car la perspective de passer sa journée devant des livres, par un si beau soleil, ne l'enchantait guère.

Un frisson parcouru Kamui. Depuis la rentrée, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'épiait. Au début, cela ne se produisait que lorsqu'il se trouvait à l'université. Mais depuis quelques semaines, il sentait qu'on le suivait, partout où il allait, et dés qu'il essayait de savoir qui c'était, cette personne disparaissait.

- Encore cette sensation. Je vais finir par croire que c'est mon imagination, ou alors le stress des derniers jours.

-

- Kamui ! Tu vas à la bibliothèque. Est- ce- que cela t'ennuis si je viens avec toi. J'ai des recherches à faire pour un mémoire.

- Non pas du tout.

Ils trouvèrent une table suffisamment à l'écart pour pouvoir travailler tranquillement, sans être dérangés. Après s'être installé, Kamui alla chercher les livres dont il avait besoin pour ses cours.

BAHM ! Une personne venait de le percuter, faisant tomber les livres. 

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ? Kamui, penché pour récupérer ses livres, venait de voir qui lui était rentré dedans.

- Kamui ! Désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

- Ca va. Ce n'est pas grave.

Depuis le barbecue, ils ne s'étaient plus revus, Kamui évitant à tout prix de le croiser.

- Je voudrais te parler juste une minute. S'il te plait.

- D'accord, mais fait vite, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- C'est à propos de ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois. Comme quoi tu te rendais responsable de ce qui c'était passé. Je voulais te dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- Tu n'y étais pour rien. Les choses se sont déroulés comme elles le devaient et tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour les changer.

- Mais c'est entièrement de ma faute si ta famille est morte.

- Non. Sans leurs sacrifices, et les évènements qui en ont découlé, tu n'aurais pas pu changer le cour du destin.

- Fuma …

- Holà! J'avais pas vu l'heure. Faut que j'y aille. A plus Kamui.

Après le départ de son ami, Kamui retourna vers Keiichi afin de travailler. Exaspéré car il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il finit par partir, laissant là son camarade.

- Ah! Fuma. On commençait à se demander si tu allais venir.

- Désolé Sorata. J'ai rencontré un ami à la bibliothèque, on a discuté un peu et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. _Pas la peine que je leurs disent que c'était Kamui, sinon ils ne vont pas me lâcher._

- Bon, si on revenait au sujet de notre réunion.

- Ah! Oui, pardon Seishiro.

- Comment faire pour que Kamui et Subaru puissent se parler sans risquer de s'entre-tuer ?

- Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie, mais c'est pratiquement mission impossible.

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste Sorata.

- Ben, vu leur dernière rencontre qui était, disons, assez explosive, je ne vois pas trop comment on va pouvoir faire.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, et elle pourrait marcher.

- Allez-y Imonoyama, on vous écoute.

- Il faudrait les amener dans un endroit d'où ils ne pourraient pas, comment dire, s'enfuir.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais on a un léger problème.

- Lequel Fuma ?

- Kamui ne voudra jamais être au même endroit que Subaru. Pas avec l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouve en ce moment.

- Et c'est pareil pour Subaru. Il est très en colère contre Kamui depuis leur dernière rencontre.

- Ils faudraient faire en sorte qu'aucun d'eux ne sache que l'autre va venir.

- C'est bien beau tout ça mais après, on fait quoi. Ce n'est pas par ce qu'ils vont être, ensemble, dans un même lieu, qu'ils vont se parler. J'ai même peur qu'ils en viennent à se battre.

- C'est là que Fuma et moi entrons en scène. On servira d'arbitres, de médiateurs.

- Ok, pour moi, le plan a l'air bon. Il reste plus qu'à trouver le lieu et la date.

- Pourquoi pas pendant les vacances d'été ? Elles commencent le mois prochain.

- Moi ça me va Fuma, mais il nous manque quant même l'endroit.

- J'ai une maison, au bord de la mer à Hokkaido, avec une plage privée. C'est un endroit très reculé sur l'île que peu de gens connaissent, vous serrez tranquille.

- Bon, on a pratiquement tout réglé. Reste à savoir qui vient. Je sais que Seichiro passera les vacances avec sa famille, et que Yuzuriha et Kusanagi vont rendre visite à la grand-mère de cette dernière.

- Il ne reste plus que Karen, Nataku, Yutto et Satsuki.

- Oh! Ils viendront, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il suffira de leurs dire que ces vacances sont pour les deux têtes de mules que l'on connaît.

- Qui va les prévenir ?

- Arashi le fera, elle est douée pour ce genre de chose.

- D'accord, tu nous appelle pour nous dire quant tout sera prêt.

- Comptez sur moi. A bientôt.

Ils se quittèrent tous. Le plan concernant Kamui et Subaru mis en place, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre la date fatidique.

- Kamui, les vacances étant dans deux semaines, je voulais savoir si tu voulais partir avec moi. Je vais sur la péninsule de Kii faire du camping.

- Je suis désolé Keiichi, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Navré.

- Ah bon, tu vas où ?

- A Hokkaido. Un ami a une maison au bord de la plage, et je vais y rester deux semaines.

- Tu pars quand ? On aura peut être le temps de se voir avant qu'on parte.

- La deuxième semaine d'août.

- C'est dommage, je pars la première semaine. Tant pis. J'espère que tu passeras de bonnes vacances.

- Toi aussi Keiichi.

- Bon ben, à demain en cours.

- _Ouf, heureusement que mes vacances sont organisées, sinon je me le serais coltiné tout l'été. Brrrrr, quelle horreur. Il est gentil, mais qu'est ce qu'il est collant._

Les deux semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle. Kamui, commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté cette offre. Le vol jusqu'à ----avait été horrible. Un couple avec leur enfant étaient assis juste derrière lui. Pour son plus grand bonheur, le petit monstre n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler et de donner des coups de pieds sur son siège. Il finit par s'endormir au bout d'un moment, épuisé par la nuit blanche qu'il avait passé avant le départ.

- Kamui, réveilles-toi, on est bientôt arrivé.

- Hein, quoi. Ah, merci Arashi.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi Japan Airlines et vous souhaitons un agréable séjour à Hokkaido.

- Normalement , un des domestiques d'Imonoyama doit nous attendre.

- Tant mieux. Sinon on aurait du prendre un taxi.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de la plage fut silencieux.

- _« Sans leurs sacrifices…tu n'aurais jamais pu changer le cours du destin »_ Kamui ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux dernières paroles de Fuma . _Aurait-il raison ? Malgré tout je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable._

- _Je me demande bien comment ils vont réagir ? J'espère juste qu'ils ne feront pas sauter la maison. _

- Sorata, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air tenduTu t'inquiètes pour Kamui et Subaru n'est-ce pas ?

Arashi le lui murmura doucement à l'oreille. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres entendent, et en particulier un certain jeune homme au caractère assez explosif.

- Oui. J'espère juste que notre plan fonctionnera. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que l'on pourrait faire d'autre.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sur que tout se passera bien.

Après une demi-heuree de route, ils arrivèrent finalement à destination. La maison, en bois était faite dans le style des maisons coloniales du sud des Etats-Unis. Blanche, avec les volets et les portes bleu turquoise qui rappelée la couleur de l'océan, elle était composée de deux étages. L'avant était bordé par une grande terrasse tandis que l'arrière disposait d'un chemin en bois blanc qui donnait accès à la plage.

Le petit groupe, une fois à l'intérieur et installé dans leurs chambres respectives, pu se reposer un peu avant que le dîner soit servi.

Il était maintenant bientôt 17 heures, et tous se retrouvèrent dans le salon après avoir fait une rapide visite des lieux. Ils voulaient pouvoir retrouver leurs chambres aisément et se déplacer dans la maison sans se perdre.

La discussion dans le salon menait bon train. Mais une question tarabustait Sorata : comment faire pour que Kamui ne découvre pas la venu de Subaru tout de suite ?

Une idée germa dans son cerveau. Mais pour qu'elle puisse se réaliser, il lui faudrait l'aide de certaines personnes.

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

- **Moshi moshi Monou à l'appareil.**

- Fuma. C'est Sorata.

- **Sorata, ça va. Vous êtes bien arrivés.**

- Oui oui, tout s'est très bien passé. Mais si je t'appelle c'est que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- **Mon aide ? Pour quoi faire ?**

- Ca concerne Kamui et Subaru.

- **Vas-y, je t'écoute.**

- Alors voilà…

Le petit groupe revenait de sa promenade. Tous rentrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent dans le salon quand…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Dirent à l'unisson Kamui et Subaru.

Arashi, Karen et Nataku quittèrent la pièce afin de laisser le petit groupe discuter tranquillement.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

- Calme-toi Kamui. On va tout vous dire. Mais d'abord, vous voulez bien vous asseoir tous les deux.

Kamui et Subaru s'installèrent le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. La tension dans la pièce était palpable et les trois autres se demandaient si la situation ne risquait pas de dégénérer.

- Voilà. Si on vous à fait venir, c'est pour que vous vous parliez.

Tranquillement et sans un mot Kamui se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il était à présent très clair, pour les autres, que la tâche allait être plus ardue que prévu.

- On peut savoir qui a eu cette brillante idée.

- Nous trois avec Imonoyama, et ce n'est pas la peine d'être sarcastique Subaru. Tout ce que l'on veut c'est que vous vous expliquiez.

- Ah oui, et comment ? Ce n'est qu'un gamin entêté qui ne veut ni me parler, ni m'écouter.

- …….

- Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire.

- Subaru !

- Je vais me coucher.

Le soleil pénétrait doucement dans la chambre, et c'est dans une légère torpeur que Kamui se réveilla. La nuit dernière avait rappelé des souvenirs qu'il essayait désespérément oublier. Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille ? Et maintenant, il était coincé ici pendant deux semaines avec la seule personne au monde qu'il ne veut pas voir. La vie le déteste vraiment.

- Kamui, t'es réveillé ?

- _Fuma ! Qu'est ce qu'il me veut à cette heure ci ?_

- Kamui !

- Tu peux entrer Fuma.

- Bonjour, tu as bien dormis ?

- Si on veux.

- Tu es toujours fâché pour hier ?

- Pffff ! Oui et non.

- ….

- Hier, j'étais surtout en colère car vous aviez organisé tout ça derrière mon dos. Vous ne m'avez même pas demandé ce que j'en pensais.

- Oui, mais tu dois avouer que si nous te l'avions dit, tu ne serais pas venu.

- C'est probablement vrai. Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut revenir en arrière.

Le regard de Kamui se voila de tristesse. Fuma, voyant cela, pris Kamui dans ses bras afin de le consoler. Il savait à quoi son ami pensait à cet instant, et cela lui brisait le cœur de ne rien pouvoir faire afin d'alléger sa peine.

Kamui étonné tout d'abord par le geste de son ami, finit par se laissait aller. Il pleurait dans ses bras, incapable de s'arrêter. Toute la peine et la douleur endurées pendant ces terribles évènements refaisaient surface et le submergé.

Au bout d'un certain moment, lorsque les sanglots de Kamui s'apaisèrent, Fuma se retira légèrement et sécha ses larmes.

Lorsque son ami était revenu à Tokyo, il y a quelques mois de cela, il voulait à tout prix retrouver son amitié et était prêt à tout pour cela. Et lorsque ce moment fut arrivé, il s'était promis à lui-même qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, et ferait tout pour le protéger. Ils finirent par se séparer et Fuma retournas dans sa chambre. Une fois prêt, ils descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner.

Tous les autres étaient déjà attablés, et c'est avec un certain agacement que Kamui s'installa en face de Subaru. Les deux jeunes gens ne s'adressèrent pratiquement pas la parole. Le repas une fois terminé, Kamui accompagna Karen et Nataku pour une petite promenade matinale sur la plage. Bien que n'en ayant pas très envie, il ne pouvait s'y soustraire. En effet, il le leurs avait promis durant le trajet en avion.

Quant à Subaru, il partit avec Arashi à l'aéroport pour accueillir Yutto et Satsuki.

C'est ainsi que les trois autres se rendirent dans le salon.

- Vous avez vu leurs comportements pendant le petit-déjeuner ?

- Oui Sorata. C'est comme ci le moindre mot qu'ils s'adressaient était une corvée.

- Ils se parlent difficilement. Mais ils se sont au moins adressés la parole. C'est quand même un bon signe, après hier soir.

- C'est vrai. Après le départ de Kamui et le discours de Subaru, je pensais que c'était peine perdue.

- Nous verrons bien comment vont se dérouler les prochains jours. Et s'il n'y a aucuns changements, alors nous aviserons.

Les jours qui suivirent furent en touts points identiques, aucune réconciliation n'étant en vue.

- _Ils m'énervent tous. Est-ce que tu parleras à Subaru ? Quand est-ce que vous allez vous parler ? Et patati et patata. J'en ai marre. Ils vont me rendre dingue._

- Kamui, tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Juste un peu stressé, ce n'est rien.

- Où tu vas ?

- Faire une ballade. J'ai besoin de changer d'air.

Kamui s'éloigna en direction de la plage s'en se rendre compte que quelqu'un les avait observés depuis l'étage.

Assis sur les rochers, Kamui réfléchissait. Il savait qu'il devrait, à un moment ou à un autre, discuter avec lui, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour le faire.

Le bruit d'une branche craquant, le sortit de sa torpeur. Il se retourna, essayant de voir d'où provenait ce bruit. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Ce sentiment, éphémère, d'une présence à proximité était de nouveau revenu.

Retourné dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui s'approchait de lui.

- Kamui.

- Subaru ! Qu'est ce-que tu veux ?

- On peut discuter ?

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Tu t'es réconcilié avec Fuma.

- Et alors. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde.

- Pourquoi lui et pas moi.

- Parce qu'il n'a rien fait.

- Rien fait. Il ne t'a rien fait. Il a trahi sa promesse, tué sa sœur, failli tuer toi et tes amis et tu trouves que ce n'est rien !

- Il n'a pas eu le choix.

- Parce que tu crois que je l'ai eu. C'était la seule solution pour le protéger. Et tu aurais fais pareil.

- Mais tu n'as vraiment rien compris.

Kamui partit hors de lui laissant sur place un Subaru interloqué.

La fin du séjour approchait et depuis leur dernier échange, Kamui et Subaru ne se parlaient plus.

Cependant, Kamui avait l'air plus nerveux qu'à son habitude. Seul Fuma s'en rendit compte. Et pourtant.

- _J'ai encore eu l'étrange impression que l'on m'épiait. Pourtant c'est impossible. Je suis pratiquement au milieu de nul part. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à cela, ça va finir par me rendre complètement fou. _

- Kamui ça va ? Cela fait au moins une bonne minute que je t'appelle, tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

- Excuse moi Fuma. J'étais ailleurs.

- En effet. Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu es plus nerveux depuis plusieurs jours, et apparemment ce n'est pas à cause de Subaru. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ce n'est rien. Vraiment. Juste une chose de stupide.

- Dis toujours.

- Depuis quelque temps déjà, j'ai l'impression qu'on me suit, qu'on me surveille.

- ……..

- A Tokyo, je peux comprendre. Mais ici.

- C'est peut-être dû au stress et à l'isolement.

- Sans doute. Tu as sûrement raison. Ca doit être mon imagination.

- Si on rentrait, le dîner va bientôt être servi.

Tout en retournant vers la maison, Kamui jetait des coups d'œils autour de lui.

Merci pour les commentaires. Ils sont super. Désolé pour le retard. Ca m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu.

Petit Jeu :

Kamui perdrait- il la raison, ou quelqu'un le surveillerait-il vraiment ? Et si oui, QUI ?

Pour les premiers qui répondront correctement aux questions auront des indices quand à la suite de l'histoire.

Bonne chance à tous!

Bises. Nekochan.


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne possède pas les personnages de XJe ne possède pas les personnages de X.

Ils appartiennent à Clamp.

- Dialogue

Pensée

Je suis désolée davoir mis autant de temps mais jai eu des problèmes

familiaux et donc je nai pas pus écrire aussi vite que je laurais voulus.

Je remercie touts ceux qui mont laissé une review et heureuse que mon histoire

vous plaise autant.

Un petit indice quant à savoir qui traque notre pauvre Kamui : ce n'est pas Fuma

( ni l'autre Kamui).

Allez, donné moi votre avis.

Chapitre 4 : Une rencontre orageuse.

Les vacances étaient finies et nos deux étudiants devaient reprendre le chemin

des cours. Ces deux semaines avaient été des plus éprouvantes pour Kamui. Il

s'était retrouvé coincé avec Subaru. De plus, ce sentiment d'être suivi ne

s'était pas envolé pendant son séjour à Hokkaido.

Lui qui avait espéré que ce mois de vacance lui permettrait de se reposer un

peu, était encore plus exténué qu'avant. Et Keiichi qui lui avait pratiquement

sauté dessus dès qu'il était arrivé sur le campus, ça ne l'avait pas aidé. Seul

la présence de Fuma réussissait à l'apaiser. Mais malheureusement, pris par

leurs cours respectifs, ils ne se voyaient pas autant que Kamui l'aurait

souhaité.

Mais un dimanche matin, sa vie pris un étrange tournant.

Toc Toc Toc.

- J'arrive. Qui peux bien venir me voir un dimanche à cette heure ? Fuma !

- Kamui. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non ça va. Entre.

- Merci. Je sais qu'il est tôt mais il faut vraiment que je te parle.

- Qu'est ce-qui se passe ? Tu en fais une de ces têtes.

- Rien de grave ne t'inquiètes pas. En fait j'aurais un énorme service à

te demander.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Voilà. Mon colocataire va être transféré dans une autre ville et je

dois trouver rapidement quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

- Et tu as pensé à moi.

- Oui. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais j'ai préféré venir

t'en parler. Je comprendrais si tu me disais non.

- C'est d'accord.

- Quoi ?

- J'accepte. Je veux bien emménager avec toi.

- C'est vrai. Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. Tu ne dois pas le faire

uniquement pour me rendre service.

- Je le sais, et si je le fais c'est parce que j'en ai envie. Alors

qu'en pourrais-je venir m'installer ?

- Il s'en va d'en deux semaines, donc tu pourras venir à partir de ce

moment.

- Très bien, ça me laisse le temps de m'organiser.

Les deux semaines filèrent à une vitesse folle et Kamui se retrouva bientôt dans

le même appartement que Fuma. Les premiers jours furent une période d'adaptation

pour tous les deux, mais la complicité qu'ils avaient avant les évènements

tragiques revint rapidement. Seul les personnes proches d'eux savaient qu'ils

partageaient à présent un appartement.

Il faisait des vas et vient sur le trottoir apparemment impatient de retrouver

quelqu'un. Il devait attendre qu'elle se trouve seule pour l'aborder. Il n'avait

aucun désir quelle le fuit et avait un besoin pressant de lui parler et d'avoir

quelques explications. Finalement, la personne tant attendue se montra.

- Il faut que je te parle. C'est très important et je ne partirais pas

tant que je n'aurais pas eu cette discussion.

- Suit moi.

Le couple alla dans un parc voisin et s'installa le plus à l'écart des personnes

présentent.

- Qu'est ce-que tu veux me dire ? Si c'est à propos de la dernière

fois, ce n'était pas la peine de venir.

- Ca n'a rien à voir. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ne fait pas l'innocent.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas. Et je te signale que j'ai accepté de te

parler parce que tu disais que c'était important. Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce

que tu as l'audace de me reprocher, je m'en vais.

- Fuir. Pratique pour toi, c'est ce que tu as toujours fait.

- Je t'interdis de me critiquer. Tu es bien la dernière personne qui aie

le droit de le faire. Pas après ce que tu m'as fait subir. Comment oses-t-il,

comment oses-t-il me critiquer.

- Et lui. Hein. Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas la même chose ? Il semblerait

que tu aies une mémoire sélective, mon petit Kamui.

- Ca n'a rien à voir.

- Il t'a fait subir des choses dix fois pire que moi et tu lui

pardonnes. Au point d'emménager avec lui, alors que moi, tu refuses même de me

parler.

- Ce que je fais de ma vie ne te concerne pas. Tu as perdu ce droit.

- Je me suis inquiété pour toi dès notre première rencontre, et je

continuerais de le faire.

- Pas après m'avoir trahit.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je l'avais fait.

- Mais tu n'as décidément rien compris. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu as

fait ça. Ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois passé dans le camp adverse afin de

protéger Seishiro que je ne te pardonne pas. Mais c'est simplement le fait

d'avoir été mis devant le fait accomplis.

- Si je t'en avais parlé, tu aurais essayé de me faire changer d'avis.

- Jamais de la vie. J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose si j'avais

été à ta place mais je t'en aurais parlé avant. Je me suis senti trahit lorsque

tu as agis seul. Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde à ce que j'allais ressentir

en le découvrant. Je pensais que nous étions amis. Mais apparemment, je me suis

lourdement trompé.

Subaru était sous le choc. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que c'était

pour cela qu'il lui en voulait. Il avait été persuadé jusque là que c'était sa

trahison envers le groupe, et non envers lui, qui en était la cause. De toute

évidence, il s'était trompé. Reprenant ses esprits, il quitta le parc avec une

seule idée en tête : récupérer Kamui.

Depuis cette dispute, Kamui n'avait pas revu Subaru, et il en était soulagé.

- Kamui ! Est ce-que je peux passer chez toi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est à propos du projet que l'on doit faire ensemble. Je pensais que

ce serait plus pratique.

- Je préfèrerais que l'on travail à la bibliothèque. Fuma doit réviser

avec une amie et je ne veux pas les déranger.

- Hein ! En quoi est ce-que ça ennuierait Monou de venir chez toi ? Je

ne vois pas très bien le rapport.

- On partage un appartement. Voilà pourquoi je veux qu'on aille à la

bibliothèque.

- Tu habites avec lui maintenant, c'est nouveau ça. Et depuis quand ? Si

ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

- Environ deux mois. Il me gonfle. En quoi ça le regarde !

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt. De plus, peu de personnes sont au courant.

- D'accord. Bon ben, on se retrouve à la bibliothèque. A 16h00, ça te

vas ?

- Oui.

- Alors à tout à l'heure.

- Ouais.

Kamui partit en direction de sa salle de cours s'interrogeant sur la réaction de

Keiichi.

- Il semblait contrarié sur le fait que j'habite avec Fuma. Bizarre. Enfin. A

moins que ce ne soit moi qui devienne parano. Il faut vraiment que je me détende

moi.

La journée passa assez rapidement, et il était bientôt 20 heures lorsqu'ils

quittèrent la bibliothèque. Kamui, toujours énervé par les propos de son ami,

était sur le chemin du retour.

- Il m'énerve avec ses questions et ses sous-entendus. De toute façon

il raconte n'importe quoi. Fuma ne sort pas avec cette fille. Il me l'aurait dit

sinon. Et puis ce n'est pas du tout son type.

Perdu dans ses pensés, Kamui ne s'était pas rendu compte immédiatement qu'une

violente pluie s'était abattue sur la ville.

- Génial. C'est vraiment ma veine. Il faut qu'il pleuve quand je n'ai

pas emporté de parapluie. Au rythme où ça tombe, je vais être complètement

trempé quand je vais arriver.

Fuma faisait les cents pas dans leur petit appartement. Il se demandait où était

Kamui. Il n'était jamais en retard et cela faisait presque une heure qu'il

aurait dus rentrait. L'angoisse commençait à le tirailler.

- Putain Kamui, décroche-moi ce téléphone.

- C'est pas vrai. La bibliothèque a fermé depuis presque une heure

maintenant. Il devrait déjà être rentré. Bon ça suffit, je vais à sa recherche.

Pendant ce temps, quelques parts dans les rues de Tokyo.

- Génial, ma fièvre a empiré. Il faut vraiment que je me dépêche de

rentrer moi. J'espère que Fuma ne s'inquiètes pas de mon retard. Nan. De toute

façon, il doit toujours être en train de réviser.

Kamui avançait dans les rues de la ville de plus en plus lentement. Sa fièvre

avait empiré et sa toue était de plus en plus prononcée.

- Oh la, maintenant j'ai la tête qui tourne. Allez, un petit effort, j'y

suis presque. Plus que quelques marches. Heureusement que je suis devant

l'appartement

Une porte qui s'ouvre, un cri, et ensuite le néant.


End file.
